


keeping watch in the night

by breadpoetsociety (orphan_account)



Series: these little things [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cute fluff, idk - Freeform, its not in space so, just a little drabble, just guys being dudes you know, modern au???, two guys watching the stars together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/breadpoetsociety
Summary: Lance and Keith go camping and sweet shenanigans ensue.





	

"Do you even know how to set up a tent?" Keith scoffed, but there was a warmness to his voice and a smirk that couldn't help but grow when Lance laughed.  


"Not really," he admitted, tent wobbling as he removed his support. "But it doesn't matter! We're not spending much time in a tent." Keith raised an eyebrow.

"Can't stargaze with a roof over you," Lance said cheerily, now dragging a blanket over the browning grass. He plopped down, back hitting the blanket with a satisfying _thud_ , and opened his arms to Keith. Keith again couldn't stop himself from smiling as he laid himself gently next to Lance, stretching out onto the plaid. Lance pointed a finger up to the sky.

"Okay, see that? There is... Vega, that star right there," he said, circling his finger around part of the inky expanse. "And her weave-thingy. And if you look down..." Keith followed his finger tracing over the stars, shifting his head just a bit closer to Lance's.

"Yeah, right there," Lance muttered. "That's Altair. And in between them–" his hand started waving wildly "–that's part of the Milky Way, representing a river."

"What's their story?" Keith asked, shifting a hand behind his head. The other fiddled with the blanket. Everything around them was still warm though the sun had set hours ago. Lance dropped his pointing hand onto Keith's fiddling hand, stilling them both and intertwining his fingers with Keith's. His thumb rubbed over Keith's prominent knuckle.

"It's a Greek myth," he said, pointing his other hand up at the constellations. "Sort of Romeo and Juliet, yanno." Keith made a noise of understanding.

"She was a god, he was just a guy, and her parents didn't like how she was in love with a mortal. But you know how love is," Lance's thumb kept rubbing and Keith couldn't help the pleasant flush growing from his neck, or quell the butterflies that were pleasantly waking up in his stomach. Lance's voice was so soothing and so thrilling all at once– Keith felt like he could lie there forever, just listening to Lance and the wind in the trees and the nearby squeaking frogs.

He did know how love is.

"Anyway, her parents put a river in between the two of them, so they had to stay apart," Keith fell back to earth gently to listen to the story and not just the pleasant timber of the voice telling it. "But once a year, magpies would make a bridge so they could be together. They'd get a kiss, and then wait another year."

"A better ending than Shakespeare, at least," Keith said dryly. Lance just laughed.

"Yeah, but still, it's sad, you know," Lance said breezily, cutting off his statement with a sigh. Keith could hear an edge to the words, tears he knew would never come but just worked their way into Lance's psyche, diamond stars in that inky blue mind. Keith just sat for a moment, letting a cool wind blow over their bodies. He instinctively shifted closer to Lance, sandwiching their entwined hands between cotton t-shirts. Their breathing matched.

"Lance," and now Keith switched the order of finger holding, so he was doing the thumb rubbing, his thumb catching on the grey of Lance's shirt. "It's just a story."

"Oh no, I feel emotions. Sue me," Lance said flatly, mimicking Keith, though he couldn't hold back his smile for long. 

"I might. I could get some good damages out of this."

Lance snorted. He turned his head just as Keith did, noses almost brushing. "Oh yeah? For what?"

"A kiss, maybe." Lance was silent. Keith spoke more softly this time: "To make up for all the ones Altair and Vega are missing."

"You're such a sap," Lance huffed out a laugh, but his eyes sparkled with thanks. Thanks for giving him understanding that Keith didn't even understand. A gentle kiss was pressed to Keith's chapped lips, then another, and another. Chaste, sweet, sparkling.

"Keith," Lance breathed out against his lips, warm breath in contrast to the cooling air. Keith let his free hand trace against Lance's cheekbone, outlining his freckled constellations. Another kiss, warming Keith down to his toes.

"Keith," Lance said again, less breath this time. Another kiss, and something left hanging, unsaid, probably not understood.

Lance chuckled again: "I'll admit it, I guess I'm pretty sappy too." Keith just shushed him with another kiss but couldn't help to smile against him.

Maybe it was understood. Something about how love is.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you all enjoyed this fic! this is a part of a doodle/drabble event that the voltron big bang discord put on. the word count was capped at 300 words but i can't write short to save my life so... we have this! 
> 
> the beautiful art found in this fic (or will be found soon when i figure out how to upload it lmao) was created by the wonderful wonkywoomy, and their art can be found at http://wonkykrystol.tumblr.com. 
> 
> feel free to come hang with me on tumblr @ breadpoetsociety.tumblr.com


End file.
